Nouvelle année
by La Halfeline
Summary: Merry se souvient d'une fête de la nouvelle année mémorable, alors que Peregrin et lui n'étaient encore que des enfants. Eh oui, leurs facéties ne datent pas de la dernière pluie!
1. Chapte 1

Nouvelle année

**01/01/05 **

_Par la Halfeline_

Le dernier soir de cette année-là devait pour moi conserver un souvenir tout particulier. Ce fut là que je sus que je n'avais besoin que d'une seule compagnie pour goûter les évènements de ma vie. Tout ceci était inconscient, car j'étais alors encore tout jeune et nigaud du haut de mes quinze petites années. Ce qui m'importait surtout, à ce moment-là, était d'aller m'amuser le plus vite possible, afin d'avoir le plus de temps possible pour concocter les meilleures bêtises. Mes parents ne me facilitaient pas la tâche, à tenir mordicus à une présentation irréprochable de leur seul rejeton, héritier d'une Maison dont ils n'étaient pas peu fiers, comme toutes les grandes familles de la Comté. Peut-être me dois-je également de préciser qu'ils avaient cette année pris la responsabilité d'organiser la fête du 31 Décembre, en-bas de la colline de Bouc, près des rives du Brandevin. Bien évidemment, tout le gratin y était convié. Hormis tous les Brandebouc de la famille, on trouvait entre autres bien entendu les Took des Grands Smials, et bon nombre de Sacquets. Aussi semblait-on apparemment déjà compter sur une bonne impression de ma part. Ma mère m'avait revêtu de bleu roi et d'or, dans une veste faite spécialement à ma mesure avec des petites poches à la taille et à la poitrine. Sur le gousset gauche, le nécessaire B était brodé, ainsi que frappé sur la boucle ronde de la ceinture qui retenait mes pantalons assortis. Je n'aimais pas vraiment les ceintures, je trouvais cela bridant pour la course et le gavage… Mais ma mère n'avait aucunement voulu me laisser de bretelles, arguant qu'elle n'allait pas envoyer un petit cul-terreux à notre réception.

- Merry chéri, tiens-toi tranquille, s'il te plait.

- Mais j'ai hâte !

- Je le sais, mon petit, mais la moitié des invités ne doit pas être encore arrivée. Il ne sert à rien d'être excité de la sorte avant même d'avoir aperçu la fête ! Tiens, donne-moi ton jabot, c'est presque fini.

Je lui tendis le morceau d'étoffe dentelée pour qu'elle l'ajuste à mon cou. Elle me recula ensuite un peu pour contempler avec un sourire accompli sa descendance. Une seconde… deux… et n'y tenant plus, je bondissais vers la porte.

- Jeune homme ! Reviens ici un instant !

Retenant un soupir, je m'approchai à nouveau d'elle. Elle sourit, et fourra deux friandises enveloppées de papier coloré dans ma poche pavoisée des armoiries de la famille Brandebouc ; puis elle me fit un clin d'œil. Je me jetai à son cou, et tournai les talons, gratifié d'une petite tape sur le derrière et d'un « Allez, cours t'amuser ! ».

Dans le couloir, j'entendis la voix de ma mère me poursuivre des dernières recommandations.

- Petit loup, n'oublie pas ton manteau, et pas de trop grosse bêtise, surtout !

- T'inquiète pas, Maman ! m'écriai-je en me retournant à peine.

Après avoir attrapé mon long manteau de laine brune, je filai au dehors et commençai à dévaler la colline tout en attachant en hâte la première boutonnière de mon col avec le petit bâtonnet de bois qui faisait office de bouton.

La vision qui accompagnait cette descente était tellement magnifique ! Il faisait noir, mais le ciel était piqué de nombreuses étoiles sous sa voûte de bleus sombres ; la colline de Bouc était parsemée d'une neige hésitante luisant sous elles, et ressemblait à une grande peau de vache noire avec des taches blanches. Tout le chemin que j'empruntais descendait en lacets illuminés tous les vingt pas par des lanternes jaunes pendues aux branches des arbres. Le bac était visible avec les quatre lampes à ses coins, flottant sur les ondes obscures de la rivière. Il était chargé de faire passer les invités. Je voyais se rapprocher les innombrables lampions de toutes les couleurs encadrant toute la fête, qui ne devait pleinement commencer que dans un moment. Des sortes de grandes tentes avaient été montées pour abriter les buffets et la buvette qui promettait d'être déjà bien remplie. Mes parents avaient vu large et deux d'entre elles étaient entièrement consacrées à la boisson. En descendant un peu plus, je commençais à voir les personnes déjà présentes, en riches costumes ou robes colorés. Des familles, des groupes d'enfants. Je me demandais si mes cousins étaient déjà arrivés, et à cette pensée ma course se pressa, bien qu'un vent très frais me rougît la figure.

Enfin, je parvins à la base de la colline, jusqu'à me mêler à la fête. En me voyant arriver, mon oncle Seredic me saisit sans cérémonie sous les aisselles et m'éleva bien haut malgré mon poids grandissant pour proclamer :

- Et voici notre jeune Maître Meriadoc ! Magnifique, magnifique… Il a déjà toute l'allure d'un Seigneur !

Nombre s'étaient retournés vers lui et approuvaient d'un sourire ou d'un acquiescement, quand ce n'était pas un rire bon enfant. Je me sentais fier d'être déjà comparé à un grand dirigeant, et d'être le point de mire d'une telle assemblée. Oncle Seredic finit par me reposer et, tournant la tête de tous côtés, marchant un peu parmi les participants, je finis par apercevoir Frodon assis avec un groupe de garçons et filles à l'une des nombreuses tables, semblant bien s'amuser de ce qui était dit. Il était vêtu de velours amarante, et un petit foulard blanc plastronnait sur sa poitrine.

Je trottinai à lui.

- 'Jour Frodon !

- Ah, cher Merry ! s'exclama mon grand cousin en me donnant l'accolade. Alors, que fais-tu de beau ? Pippin n'est pas encore là ?

- Pas grand chose… Je viens d'arriver, à dire vrai. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de fouiner partout mais… j'espère qu'il y aura bientôt plus d'animation !

- Oui, pour que tu puisses encore nous semer la pagaille !

J'ouvris des yeux ronds.

- Moi ? Ce n'est pas moi que Magotte à attrapé dans sa champignonnière il y a quelques jours, je me trompe ?

- Garnement, va… Tu mériterais que je te dénonce !

Je lui adressai un grand sourire avant de tourner les talons, ne me sentant pas spécialement bien au milieu d'une flopée de Hobbits plus âgés.

- Ah, au fait ! me lança-t-il. N'oublie pas de prendre de bonnes résolutions…

Je ricanai en retournant dans la tente à boissons, la plus vivante pour l'instant. On m'autorisa à boire un jus de pomme tandis que je scrutai assidûment la foule grandissante pour tenter d'apercevoir celui que j'attendais avec le plus de ferveur.

Cependant, je n'eus nul besoin de chercher très avant lorsque lui, ses sœurs et ses parents firent leur entrée sous l'immense toile. Une exclamation de ravissement générale accompagna leurs premiers pas, sous les sourires doux et fiers des aînés, émerveillés et gais des filles, et plus absent, légèrement soucieux, du benjamin.

- Paladin, Eglantine ! s'exclama Pivoine Sacquet. Ce sont bien là les plus beaux enfants que j'ai jamais vus !

Les heureux parents eurent le bon goût de marmonner une réponse humble, mais on lisait sur leurs visages que leur entrée avait apparemment eu l'effet escompté. Perle, quoi qu'elle n'ait jamais eu un visage très agréable, resplendissait dans sa robe fourrée vert printemps toute simple, qui tombait sur son corps mince, lui faisant une silhouette très svelte… presque trop, d'ailleurs, pour la majorité des Hobbits qui ne manquaient pas de juger sa maturité naissante. Pimprenelle, la mine plus harmonieuse et sûre d'elle, dégageait un charme qui, s'il laissait encore indifférent les garçons plus vieux, ne manquait pas de chatouiller un petit coin de ma poitrine, tout antipathique que je la trouvais. Ses boucles blondes tranchaient sur une robe bleu marine à liserés gris clair et un gilet assorti qui contribuaient à la poser comme une enfant sérieuse et autoritaire. Pervinca, elle, était habillée d'une épaisse robe rouge bouffant davantage sur ses formes enfantines ; dans sa chevelure, deux couettes se dégageaient, ornées de rubans de la même teinte. Peregrin était vêtu d'une chemise blanche sur laquelle il avait enfilé un tricot beige, puis une veste marron à boutons de manchettes d'or. Sur ses épaules était jetée une cape de mousseline saumon qui exhibait avec discrétion une très luxueuse facture. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient déjà levées pour l'élever dans leurs bras, ainsi que Pervinca, avec plus d'enthousiasme encore que mon oncle Seredic tout à l'heure. Je voyais bien que Pippin se forçait à sourire et à esquisser de légers rires de convenance. Ses yeux verts scrutaient anxieusement les alentours, et seulement lorsqu'il me vit, il répondit sincèrement à mon expression joyeuse. Se dérobant aux compliments et aux mains trop cajoleuses, et brisant par la même occasion l'idyllique tableau de sa petite famille, il courut à moi. Je descendis prudemment de mon tabouret mais il s'arrêta à deux pas de moi, me considérant avec une certaine admiration respectueuse.

- Tu es très beau, fit-il constater avec un naturel tout impressionné.

Je souris plus amplement encore :

- Tu l'es aussi, Pip. Et je ne semble pas être le seul à le penser !

- Oh… fit-il seulement avec un geste un peu évasif et, malgré lui, méprisant.

- Viens-tu avec moi si je te dis que j'ai un plan pour faire connaître à Othon la baignade la plus glacée de sa vie ? lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

- Oui ! répondit-il vivement, prenant soins de garder une voix basse.

Une heure plus tard, alors que les festivités commençaient à prendre de l'ampleur parmi les feux et la nourriture, c'était un Pippin affolé qui se précipitait au fils des Sacquet de Besace, qui avait alors à peu près l'âge de Frodon.

- Oncle Othon ! Oncle Othon !

Le jeune Hobbit revêche, malveillant comme une araignée et médisant comme une vipère, avait commencé par trouver cette entrée en matière peu séduisante.

- Où as-tu vu que nous avions une quelconque filiation, jeune hurluberlu de Took ?

Mais Pippin n'avait pas rendu les armes pour autant. Adoucissant un peu plus son grand regard verdoyant, il poursuivit.

- Othon, j'ai laissé tomber ma chaînette en or près du ponton ! C'est pas très profond mais j'arrive pas à me pencher assez, j'ai peur de tomber !

- En or, dis-tu… ?

La crapule avait alors changé son mufle renfrogné contre une expression mielleuse dans laquelle l'avidité couvait.

- Montre-moi ça…

Notre ruse avait marché ! Othon, toujours aussi prompt à amasser et peu scrupuleux de la bonne morale, s'était laissé prendre au piège. Il pouvait peut-être se conduire de manière exécrable avec Frodon, en sa présence ou non, mais ce soir au moins, ce serait à nous que reviendrait le dernier mot, en vengeance pour notre cousin bien trop courtois et patient à notre goût.

Pippin s'approcha du bord du ponton du bac, sage et presque immobile sur les eaux peu agitées.

- C'est ici.

- Où ça, ici ?

Pippin s'agenouilla et se pencha un peu, une main agrippée au bord, et désigna le fond visible mais sombre et vaseux de l'eau.

- Là, regarde. Elle brille. C'était une belle chaîne toute neuve, ça m'ennuie…

Othon, suivant son exemple, se mit à genoux et se pencha vers le fond de l'eau.

Moi qui m'était approché à pas de loup depuis quelques instants déjà, je finis brusquement de combler l'espace qui me séparait encore de lui, et lui allongeai une taloche monumentale juste au moment où il se redressait pour se retourner. Il tomba à l'eau dans un grand cri de surprise. Je n'en attendis pas davantage et saisis vivement la main de Pippin pour l'entraîner sous l'une des tentes. Nos pas éperdus jouèrent un joli roulement sur les planches de bois du ponton, et comme nous sautions sur l'herbe de la berge, les cris d'Othon, de fureur cette fois, s'élevèrent comme de terrifiantes menaces.

Nous nous pressâmes dans l'abri bondé de monde, et allâmes nous cacher à l'autre bout de l'endroit, frissonnant de frayeur et d'excitation à la fois. Nous riions. Au moment où Othon entra à son tour, trempé jusqu'aux os, nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de pouffer puis d'éclater de rire et, malheureusement, le boucan ambiant ne suffit pas à masquer ces sons d'hilarité. Le Sacquet de Besace se dirigea droit dans notre direction, écartant sans gêne les individus qui se trouvaient sur son chemin et éludant leurs questions moqueuses. A la vue de sa figure dégoulinante furibonde, Pippin se pressa contre moi, apeuré. Les idées défilaient à toute vitesse et déjà je me maudissais de ne pas avoir prévu un expédient pour ce moment-là. Je manquais effectivement cruellement de suite dans les idées… Alors, sans tenter de réfléchir plus avant, j'attrapai Peregrin par la taille et l'élevai sur la table d'à-côté en m'écriant :

- UNE CHANSON !

- Quoi ?!

- Mais oui, Pip ! Je suis sûr que tout le monde serait ravi que tu nous charmes une fois de plus avec ta voix d'or !

L'idée fut massivement approuvée, car on connaissait déjà à cette époque les talents de chant du plus jeune de la fratrie Took. Pippin me regarda. Il semblait hésiter entre me remercier et me désapprouver d'être si brutal. Finalement, considérant un instant Othon qui s'était arrêté non loin de moi comme le silence s'était fait, il ferma brièvement les yeux puis se lança sans plus attendre.

Petites clochettes, et petites cloches

Sonnent et résonnent aux cous des poneys.

Petite musique, le vent qui t'apporte,

Répète avec nous tous : Nouvelle, nouvelle, nouvelle année !

L'assemblée s'enthousiasma aussitôt, et beaucoup commencèrent déjà à l'accompagner dans sa joyeuse chansonnette, bien connue, qui prenait son essor après cette introduction.

_C'est la fête des lumières !_

_C'est la fête des prés blancs !_

_Tournent, tournent, le vent, la neige !_

_Sautent, sautent, les enfants !_

_C'est la fête des bons mets !_

_C'est la fête des vins chauds !_

_Auprès de la cheminée _

_On s'échange les cadeaux !_

_Nouvelle, nouvelle année !_

_Nouvelle, nouvelle année !_

_Chantons, dansons,_

_Allons tous à la fête !_

_Mangeons, buvons_

_A la santé de cette_

_Nouvelle année et toutes ses promesses !_

_Recommençons et puis tout ira bien !_

_Goûte sans doute cette nuit et son ivresse !_

_Ne craignons pas d'embrasser le festin !_

Un rire généralisé éclata parmi la si nombreuse assemblée tandis que moi-même je me retenais à très grande peine pour souffler à un Pippin étonné :

- C'était « le destin », Pip…

- Oh…

Le garçonnet plaqua vivement ses deux mains sur sa bouche, comme s'il avait pu y faire replonger cette erreur, et rougit.

Cependant tout le monde avait trouvé particulièrement cocasse cette conclusion un peu personnalisée de Pippin, et ceux qui étaient assis se levaient avec les autres pour applaudir. Un grand sourire se dessina derrières les paumes du jeune Took ; il s'inclina et sauta rapidement dans mes bras. Peregrin fut ensuite rapidement pris en main par son public. Mon père lui offrit une pleine chope de jus de pomme avec lequel il se piqua les lèvres et se rinça le gosier jusqu'à étourdissement. Beaucoup de gens continuaient à le complimenter, même en-dehors de ses hauts faits vocaux. Tandis qu'il était ainsi promené d'admirateur en admirateur, moi avec lui la plupart du temps, Othon n'avait aucune possibilité d'action. Il restait en retrait à l'entrée, le regard plein de rancœur. Les danses avaient commencé depuis quelques minutes sur l'herbe, au-dehors, et la grande tente s'était un peu vidée de son trop plein de jambes et de voix, ce qui n'était pas pour nous déplaire.

A un moment, la petite Myrte Fouine qui devait sous peu fêter ses cinq ans, mais était déjà particulièrement vive pour son âge, vint demander une danse à Peregrin. Ce grand timide commença tout d'abord par la considérer comme si elle venait de lui sortir une énormité particulièrement incongrue, puis s'était dérobé peureusement en secouant vivement la tête, reculant de quelques pas, avant de se précipiter dans le refuge de mes bras. Les témoins de la scène sourirent de bons cœur en me voyant hisser Pippin contre mon épaule pour le préserver du terrible danger.

- Je crois que le jeune Monsieur Pippin n'a pas très envie de danser, Myrte, lui lançai-je en souriant. Mais va donc voir le petit Sancho Fierpied, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi d'être invité par une aussi jolie fillette !

Myrte sourit à son tour en inclinant la tête, puis trottina à nouveau jusqu'au dehors où elle se perdit parmi les silhouettes illuminées.

Pippin posa sa tête contre la mienne d'un petit air ensommeillé qui signifiait clairement qu'il en avait bien assez de tous ces gens, de toutes ces caresses sans saveur et de toutes ces voix étrangères qui résonnaient pour ne plus former qu'un vacarme désagréable. Je m'excusai alors et amenai mon cousin dans le coin le plus calme possible de sous la toile.

- Tu es fatigué, bonhomme ?

- Ca va… répondit le petit Took. C'est plutôt tout ce monde qui me lasse, il sont envahissants…

- Ils nous ont tout de même bien sauver la mise…

- Oui, oui… Mais je veux pouvoir être avec toi, en paix, affirma Peregrin, un sourire dans la voix, tandis qu'il resserrait un peu son étreinte autour de mon cou.

- D'accord, répondis-je doucement. T'inquiète pas, on va filer d'ici.

Tout à cette affirmation, je me creusai anxieusement la tête pour trouver un moyen de nous éclipser sans être harponnés par nos parents ou, pis, Othon Saquet…


	2. Chapter 2

C'est alors que Frodon et quelques uns de ses amis de tout à l'heure pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de l'abri, et notre cousin, après avoir fouillé des yeux l'intérieur quelques instants, sourit à notre vue et se dirigea vers nous.

- Alors, les galapiats, on s'est bien amusés ?

Nos deux regards emplis d'innocence furent loin de duper le jeune Sacquet de Cul-de-Sac.

- On s'est bien amusés et on se demande comment faire pour sortir de ce guêpier sans risquer une fessée publique ?

Je souris à mon tour, quelque peu embarrassé de faire montre de telles failles stratégiques dans mes ruses.

- C'est vrai, pour tout t'avouer. En fait, nous aimerions rentrer à Château-Brande, Pippin est fatigué. Le problème, c'est que ce grand vilain de Besace monte la garde, et il n'a pas l'air décidé à nous laisser nous en tirer comme cela.

- Après pareille baignade, j'en viendrais presque à dire que je le comprends…

Nos regards restèrent fixés l'un dans l'autre pendant une seconde.

- Presque… précisa Frodon.

Puis il s'éloigna de nous, en nous priant de l'attendre. Après quelques mots avec Réginard Took, il revint, l'air ravi.

- Bon, je pense que j'ai arrangé le coup pour cette fois, les jeunes. Si vous voulez remonter rapidement à Château-Brande, Régi accepte de vous prêter ses chiens.

Pip et moi ouvrîmes des yeux ronds. Réginard était connu dans la Comté pour posséder deux magnifiques chiens-loups à longs poils qu'il attelait à une sorte de petite carriole qu'il utilisait pour se déplacer d'un endroit à un autre. Les adultes raisonnables ne voyaient souvent cela que sous un œil méfiant et désapprobateur, mais il faisait rêver tous les enfants et bon nombre de jeunes irresponsables à qui il faisait parfois généreusement essayer son truculent engin.

- C'est vrai ? interrogea Pippin.

- Evidemment. A la condition que vous écoutiez attentivement ses instructions. Ni lui ni moi n'avons envie d'être responsables d'un accident !

- Bien sûr, Frodon ! m'exclamai-je, posant Pippin au sol et marchant déjà vers Réginard.

C'est ainsi que la petite troupe nous escorta hors de notre piège au nez et à la barbe (Quelle stupide expression que cette phrase de Gandalf…) d'Othon qui restait de fait toujours impuissant face à la situation. Régi nous conduisit à l'arrière de la fête, derrière les tentes, où il détacha deux gros chiens fougueux qui se jetèrent sur lui et ses compagnons avec une affection exubérante. Leur robe noire et cuivrée était magnifique sous les quelques perles de cristaux de neige dans laquelle ils s'étaient roulés, tandis qu'ils bondissaient autour de nous. Pippin prit légèrement peur lorsque l'un d'eux se dressa de toute sa hauteur devant son nez, mais c'est au final très précautionneusement qu'il le renversa à terre pour lécher son visage qui devait encore être glacé de l'air frais. Mon cousin éclata de rire sous les lampées enthousiastes avant que Réginard ne finisse par reprendre son chien par le collier pour lui faire passer une sorte de harnais attaché à ce qui ressemblait à une luge à roulettes de bois, aux côtés du premier qui était déjà installé. Après leur avoir caressé la tête, il tourna vers nous son visage maigre encadré par de longues boucles brun-roux et sourit.

- Bien, alors venez voir, les enfants.

Nous approchâmes.

- Pil et Plou sont de gentils chiens, mais ils sont parfois un peu foufous, alors il faut savoir les conduire. Merry, assieds-toi sur le traîneau.

J'obtempérai. Il plaça mes pieds sur les cales prévues à cet effet et me mit dans les mains des rennes semblables à celles des poneys. Chaque extrémité de longe était en fait relié à l'un des harnais des chiens, sur le côté extérieur.

- Bon, tu es un petit gars malin, tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à te débrouiller. Pour tirer à gauche, tu diriges Pil sur le côté, comme cela, tu vois ?

J'écoutai attentivement les conseils et observai les gestes qu'il exécutait avec les rennes.

- Et pour la droite, c'est l'inverse, tu emmènes Plou comme ça. L'autre suit toujours. Bien entendu, comme tu le devines, si tu tires des deux côté en même temps, les loulous n'y comprennent plus rien. Alors quand tu veux t'arrêter, tu tires doucement au centre et tu leur cries « HALTE ! ».

- D'accord, répondis-je, à la fois excité et anxieux de savoir si j'allais être à la hauteur.

Réginard eut un sourire bonhomme et se tourna vers Pippin.

- Peregrin, tu vas t'asseoir derrière ?

Le petit Hobbit hocha la tête et s'installa comme le lui indiquait notre aîné. Ceci fait, il nous considéra avec attendrissement et lança :

- Braves petits gars. Bon, soyez sages, hein ! Si vous tombez, ce n'est pas bien grave, la voiture est légère, mais tâchez de ne pas faire les idiots et de ne pas vous faire mal ! Lorsque vous serez rendus, les chiens reviendront tout seuls. Allez, c'est parti !

Il donna une légère tape sur l'échine des chien-loups qui partirent à petites foulées rapides.

- Merci Réginard ! lui criai-je en partant.

Le groupe d'amis nous lança quelques signes d'au revoir tandis que nous nous dirigions tranquillement, mais à une allure soutenue, vers la côte de la colline de Bouc. Nous avions finalement échappé à Othon ! Pippin se mit debout derrière moi et embrassa ma nuque pour tenir en équilibre.

- Hourra ! C'est formidable, cet engin, alors !

- Pip, tu ferais mieux de te rasseoir, je ne veux pas te perdre en route.

Peregrin consentit alors à se mettre à genoux derrière moi, dressé et étreignant toujours mon cou, posant son menton sur une de mes épaules pour voir la route avalée devant nous.

- J'adore, on peut se déplacer si vite ! Nous serons à la porte de ta maison en l'espace d'une minute, ainsi.

Les chiens entamèrent la première pente un peu plus rude, gardant toujours leur trot vif et régulier. J'appréciais le vent sur mon visage qui relevait ma frange sur le haut de ma tête et rafraîchissait de l'ambiance suffocante de fumées de plats ou de pipe, de vapeurs d'alcool et de chaleur des tentes bondées de monde. Seuls les petites lumières régulières des lanternes des arbres éclairaient le chemin de petites taches jaunes. Les roues tournaient vite dans un léger couinement.

Au premier tournant, je suivis bien les instructions de Réginard, mais il se trouve qu'il était fort peu nécessaire de guider les chiens sur un chemin bien tracé comme celui que nous gravissions. Pippin s'accrocha un peu plus fermement à moi lorsque la voiture pris le virage.

- Pippin, tu m'étrangles, là…

Pip relâcha alors sa prise pour serrer ses mains sur mes épaules, scrutant toujours avidement le chemin. Une côte assez abrupte approchait. Je lâchai un instant les rennes pour lier fermement les bras de mon cousin autour de ma taille et l'avertir de bien s'accrocher.

Les chiens accélérèrent légèrement trois mètres avant la pente et s'élancèrent toujours avec autant d'entrain, ne semblant pas se fatiguer du dénivelé, semblant même heureux de se dépenser un peu. Je sentais que Pippin devait crisper ses muscles autour de moi pour ne pas glisser vers l'arrière qui n'était pourvu que d'une petite planche en guise de dossier.

Arrivés au sommet de la côte, où le chemin s'aplanissait avant de prendre le second tournant, les chiens continuèrent à aller vivement, galopant joyeusement sur la terre un peu enneigée. J'essayai de les ralentir un peu en tirant les rennes vers le centre, mais je n'osai y aller très fort après les consignes de l'ami de Frodon. Les deux animaux ne semblaient guère en avoir cure, et prirent le virage avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme pour moi.

- Ah, ça va vite ! s'écria joyeusement Pippin pour couvrir le son du vent dans nos oreilles et le gémissement des roues.

- Un peu trop, même, je trouve, répondis-je, commençant à être un peu inquiet.

Le traîneau filait à tombeau ouvert, à présent, tressautant dans les minces ornières et des cailloux du chemin.

- Eh ! Les boules de poils, doucement !

Pippin s'assit contre moi alors que nous approchions déjà du troisième virage. Mes pieds poussèrent par réflexe contre les cales tandis que je m'exclamais :

- Doucement, doucement, DOUCEMENT !

Le traîneaux se lança brutalement à l'assaut de l'épingle à cheveux inclinée et j'entendis mon cousin pousser un petit cri en me serrant à me couper le souffle.

- Merry, je vais tomber !

- Cramponne-toi, Pip, on est presque arrivés !

Ne pouvant lâcher les rennes, j'étais inquiet pour mon cadet qui geignait doucement, la tête enfouie dans la capuche de mon manteau. J'avais moi-même la gorge serrée de peur, le vent s'engouffrait dans mes narines si fort que je suffoquais, peinant à reprendre mon souffle, ce qui me faisait sourdre les larmes aux commissures des yeux. L'un des chiens-loups lâcha un jappement en prenant le dernier tournant au cours duquel, je le sentis, une roue quitta le sol.

- HAAALTE !!!! hurlais-je alors que nous arrivions sur le pas du portail de la maison.

Les bêtes parurent alors revenir à l'écoute des ordre de leur meneur et ralentir pour en revenir à ce petit trot tranquille, puis enfin faire quelques pas avant de s'arrêter tout à fait.

- Ca va, Pippin ?

- Ca va…

Je me retournai vers mon cousin qui ne m'avait toujours pas lâché, les doigts tétanisés sur mon manteau, près du ventre. Ces cheveux étaient ébouriffés, mais probablement pas autant que les miens. Il leva vers moi des yeux écarquillés :

- On y est ?

- Oui.

- Tant mieux !

Il sauta vivement du traîneau tandis que je remerciais les chiens toujours aussi joueurs et affectueux d'une caresse, leur lançant néanmoins :

- Vous auriez pu éviter de nous faire une frousse pareille, les gars ! Allez…

Les chiens s'ébrouèrent et repartirent nonchalamment sur la piste dans un tranquille cliquetis d'essieu. Pippin se blottit aussitôt contre mon flanc :

- J'ai eu une de ces peur !

- Oh, ce n'est pas la première, il me semble ! répondis-je en repensant à nos diverses bêtises. Ca nous fera un sacré souvenir !

- C'est vrai… et j'imagine que ce ne sera pas la dernière.

Je ris de bon cœur en l'entraînant par la porte en bois qui délimitait le jardin de devant, l'arrêtai avant de passer la porte et m'accroupis à-côté de lui.

- Tiens, je dois avoir quelque chose pour te réconforter, petit Took, déclarai-je mystérieusement en fouillant sous mon manteau dans la poche de ma veste.

Les yeux de Pippin s'ouvrirent rond, emplis d'une convoitise nouvelle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tiens.

Je plaçai dans sa main l'une des friandises de ma mère dans son papier coloré.

- Oh, merci ! s'exclama-t-il avant de déplier avidement l'enveloppe et d'avaler la confiserie qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Je dégustai la mienne à mon tour et c'est en mastiquant joyeusement que nous entrâmes par la porte ronde du trou principal de Château-Brande.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la grande entrée plongée dans l'ombre. Après avoir refermé la lourde porte, j'allai directement chercher une chandelle et allumer un petit feu dans la cheminée de la salle à manger. Je retournai ensuite accrocher mon manteau à son support, à-côté de la cape de Peregrin qui se dirigeait déjà vers la cuisine.

- Crois-tu qu'il y aurait quelque chose à manger ?

- Ah ça, Pippin ! m'exclamai-je en le suivant. As-tu déjà connu Château-Brande sans nourriture ? Et qui plus est je peux te dire qu'aujourd'hui… nous avons particulièrement de quoi faire !

Là-dessus, j'ouvris la porte pour faire découvrir avec fierté à mon jeune cousin la grande table à rallonge couverte d'une kyrielle de mets plus ou moins exceptionnels, mais tous appétissants. Pippin ouvrit une grande bouche stupéfaite, puis émerveillée tandis que j'amenais le bougeoir au milieu des victuailles.

- Tout ça, c'est pour la deuxième partie de soirée. Papa viendra les chercher et les remmènera en-bas avec la charrette et les poneys, alors fais vite ton choix, maître Took, encore que nous ayons du temps devant nous.

Pippin était si abasourdi qu'il n'osait franchir le seuil, comme s'il avait peur de violer un sanctuaire. Je dus l'entraîner à l'intérieur par la boucle de la fameuse chaînette qu'il avait raccrochée à son cou.

- Alors, que prendrez-vous, messire ? Truite marinée ? Tronçons d'anguille fumée ? Jambon ? Terrine de poulet ? Pâté de foie ? Porc salé ?… hum, bien salé à ce que je constate… Poires au gingembre en bocaux ? Compote de mirabelles ? Fromage bien vieilli ? Chèvre ? Pain aux olives ? Petites saucisses ? Saucisson à l'ail ? Pudding ? Gâteau au fromage ? Céréales aux fruits secs? Marmelade de griottes ? … Fichaise, ça sent fort, cette chose !

Je voyais d'ici la tête de Pippin lui tourner. Il faut dire qu'avoir sous les yeux tant de bonnes choses à la fois faisait monter la salive à la bouche et le sang au visage. Les odeurs enivrantes, elles aussi, chargées de sel, de vinaigre ou de sucre liquoreux, faisaient tordre le ventre à elles toutes seules. Finalement, après avoir fait le tour de la table, Pippin avisa un plateau près du four et revint vers moi les yeux brillants, se léchant déjà les babines.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous revenions à la salle à manger où le foyer avait eu le temps de diffuser une tiédeur plus accueillante. Le plancher craquait sous mes pas tandis que j'apportais un lourd, lourd plateau sur la table. Pippin apporta la bouteille de cidre, puis alla regarder au-dehors par la grande fenêtre ronde qui donnait sur le jardin de derrière.

- Oh, Merry ! Viens voir, c'est magnifique, ici !

Je m'approchai pour regarder à mon tour par le carreau un peu embué les arbres couverts de neige, l'herbe grisée par le givre, tout comme figé dans une immobilité endormie.

- Et si nous mangions ici, en écoutant les bruits de la nuit ? proposa Pippin, ravi de son idée.

- Ici ? m'étonnai-je. Pourquoi pas, après tout… Mais nous risquerions d'avoir un peu froid. Attends-moi, je vais aller chercher des couvertures.

Lorsque je revins chargé de trois oreillers et d'une telle pile d'étoffes de laine que je ne voyais qu'avec peine où j'allais, Pippin avait pensé à installer nos provisions sur l'une des chaises qu'il avait placée près du rebord de la fenêtre.

- Je vois que tu as tout prévu, Pip ! lançai-je avec un sourire.

- Je vois que toi aussi ! répliqua-t-il en commençant à me débarrasser des coussins pour les arranger sur le rebord courbe de la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit ensuite avec précautions.

Malgré l'air frais, la soirée était peu venteuse. Après avoir recouvert les oreillers d'une première couverture, je m'y installai confortablement, et me recouvrai d'une autre ; Peregrin grimpa alors à son tour et se glissa en-dessous, finissant par ressortir contre mon buste un sourire tendre et de vifs yeux vert sombre dans cette atmosphère éclairée de la simple cheminée. Je lui souris en retour et ramenai sur nous une deuxième couverture. Pippin se retourna dans un vaste gigotement et finit par se caler contre mon torse, l'étoffe sous le menton. Je lui fis passer un premier morceau de porc salé et me servis à mon tour.

Comme nous étions bien, ici. Au-dehors, la lune qui en était à son premier quartier brillait d'une lueur dorée au milieu de la nuit dense, piquée d'une kyrielle d'étoiles. Les pommiers aux étiques et tortus troncs noirs semblaient paralysés dans leurs formes crochues recouvertes d'une fine couche blanche. Par-delà la barrière de bois, nous pouvions apercevoir les lumières de la fête.

- Regarde, Pip. Là-bas, on voit les tentes éclairées, et aussi les invités danser ! Tu vois ?

- Je vois, répondit Pippin. Merry… Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas préféré rester danser avec eux, au lieu de devoir te retirer ici avec moi pour seule compagnie ?

Etonné de cette question bien mature pour Peregrin, je lui passai un tronçon d'anguille et me léchai les doigts avant de répondre :

- Aucunement ! Si cela m'avait vraiment ennuyé, tu sais, j'aurais tout simplement refusé !

Un timide murmure me répondit :

- Mais peut-être finiras-tu par en avoir assez de moi, un jour…

- Pippin… D'où te viennent soudain ces idées saugrenues ? Crois-tu que je me plaise plus au milieu de tous ces adultes ronchons et terre-à-terre intéressés seulement à courtiser ces dames ou à comparer leurs récoltes de la fin du dernier été, qu'avec toi avec qui je peux me donner les meilleurs frissons dans de grandes aventures, ou tout simplement me reposer tranquillement sans me sentir obligé de faire attention à chacun de mes dires ?

Je devinai le sourire de Pippin sans le voir, car sa joue gauche se gonfla légèrement.

- Bien. Je suis content, alors.

Un silence tranquille subsista un moment. Ayant débouclé ma ceinture en prévision, je dégustai une longue tartine de fromage de chèvre sur une tranche de pain aux olives, et je me laissai aller à ne penser à rien, la tête renversée contre le plus haut oreiller, les constellations dont je ne connaissais pas encore le nom directement servies à mes yeux, mon cher cousin, « ma petite ombre » comme ils l'appelaient, confortablement agencé devant moi, me faisant une petite bouillotte vivante. C'était là une bien belle façon de terminer une année.

- Je peux ravoir quelque chose, Merry ? demanda soudain Pippin.

- Certes. De quoi as-tu envie ?

- Une petite saucisse ! s'exclama-t-il avec conviction.

Je ris de sa détermination enthousiaste avant de lui présenter une petite charcuterie cylindrique. Peregrin mordit dedans avec entrain, la peau éclatant légèrement sous sa dent, et la dévora avec avidité. Ma mère était réputée pour confectionner des saucisses particulièrement bonnes avec les cochons que Grop Bonenfant élevait sur l'une de nos propriétés.

- Hey, laisse-moi mes doigts, tout de même ! le taquinai-je en lâchant le morceau avant qu'il oubliât de s'arrêter à son extrémité.

Pippin eut un petit rire, la bouche pleine. Je débouchai la bouteille de cidre et but directement au goulot, savourant le plaisir de ne pas avoir à m'embarrasser d'un gobelet. Je la donnai ensuite à mon compagnon, retournant à ma tartine.

- Me chanterais-tu une autre chanson, si tu avais le courage de jeûner pendant une minute ?

- Tu m'en demandes beaucoup ! Mais je suppose que peux me faire violence, comme le dit papa. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, comme chanson ?

- Je ne sais pas, ce qui te passe par la tête…

Pippin sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, silencieux, puis entonna de sa voix douce naturelle :

_A tout ce que j'ai vu,_

_Aux insectes et aux fleurs des prés_

_Je pense, assis près du feu qui brûle_

_Des étés passés ;_

_Aux feuilles jaunes et aux filandres_

_Des automnes qui furent_

_Au cours du long mois de novembre_

_Chanterelles et rousses ramures._

_Aucun hiver n'est morne_

_Malgré ses blanches natures mortes,_

_Et son givre et ses flocons qui ornent_

_Le linteau à ma porte._

_Car il y a tant de choses encore_

_Que je n'ai jamais vues ; _

_Dans chaque bois à chaque printemps_

_Il y a un vert différent_

_Mais tout le temps que je suis à penser_

_Je guette les pas qui les emportent_

_Ces saisons nouvelles chaque année_

_Et les voix à ma porte._

Je me laissai bercer encore quelques instants par les vers à peine chantés, mais plutôt récités avec une sorte de mélodie naturelle que seuls les meilleurs conteurs comme Bilbon savaient saisir, et qui n'avait déjà pas manqué d'étonner la famille Took.

- C'est très joli, déclarai-je enfin en caressant rêveusement la pommette ronde de Pippin de deux doigts.

- Merci, répondit-il en accompagnant vaguement le dos de mes phalanges.

Un moment passa ainsi, Pippin quêtant avec douceur mes petites tendresses sur son visage, dans sa tignasse toute fraîche lavée qui bouclait ferme au bout de ses mèches brunes.

- Je peux avoir des biscuits, maintenant ?

Mettant le saladier sur ses genoux, par-dessus la couverture, je m'emparai pour ma part d'un morceau de ce fromage à pâte cuite sorti de l'ombre du cellier après une longue pénitence. Sa croûte s'effritait un peu par endroits et lorsque je humai l'odeur qui me plaisait tant, j'y découvris une délectable fragrance de sel, de fraîcheur et de vieux. Parfait. Y plongeant mes incisives avec délices, j'entendis mon cousin entamer ses biscuits dans un petit craquement continu.

Soudain, nos oreilles aiguisée perçurent un bruit nouveau. J'arrêtai un instant Peregrin pour éclaircir l'écoute. Plusieurs secondes passèrent. Puis le cri s'éleva à nouveau, doux et profond. Pippin se tourna légèrement vers moi pour refléter mon sourire.

- Ca, c'est une chouette, affirmai-je à mi-voix. Elle doit chasser dans le coin.

Mon cadet croqua précautionneusement ses derniers biscuits dans un bruit étouffé. Quelques instants se passèrent encore sans que nous n'entendions autre chose que les crépitement des bûches dans l'âtre. Et puis le hululement revint, plus fort. Soudain, je tendis le doigts vers l'un des pommiers squelettiques, murmurant avec fébrilité à mon cousin :

- Regarde !

Un bel oiseau clair venait de se poser, nous dévoilant un instant l'intérieur presque lumineux de ses ailes malgré l'obscurité environnante. Pippin retenait son souffle.

- Ne bouge pas, lui glissai-je très doucement à l'oreille.

Figés sous nos couvertures, nous observâmes la chouette rester elle aussi immobile, tournant seulement de temps à autres ses deux grands disques faciaux blancs, comme une pleine lune, fouillant manifestement les taches d'herbes à jour pour y repérer une proie.

Pip s'agrippa doucement à ma main droite sous les deux étoffes de laines qui nous protégeaient. Et puis, enfin, nous vîmes le rapace prendre son envol, exécuter une courbe à la fois élégante et tranchée dans les airs, devant nos yeux impressionnés, et fondre enfin sans réplique sur quelque rongeur qu'elle prit soin de maintenir piégé au sol suffisamment longtemps. Et puis, la chouette au visage si gracieux s'empara de sa proie pour la soulever et l'avaler toute ronde dans son petit bec, avant de repartir, satisfaite.

- Eh bien, je ne m'étonne plus que les habitants de Château-Brande n'aient jamais à déplorer les dégâts des souris dans leurs gardes-manger ! commenta finalement Pippin.

Je conclus en élevant la bouteille de cidre :

- C'est vrai. Bénis soient les chouettes et les hiboux !

Je baillai.

- Il est peut-être temps de songer à dormir…

- Déjà ? me taquina mon cadet.

- Eh oui ! Il me faut me remettre de mes émotions… et de toute cette ripaille !

- Oui… Tu as raison… approuva Pippin d'une voix un peu pâteuse avant de me redonner le saladier de biscuits et de fruits secs pour se retourner sur le côté et se blottir douillettement contre ma veste en fermant ses paupières.

Je reposai précautionneusement le bol à sa place, refermai doucement la fenêtre, et me tassai un peu plus dans mes oreillers et mes couvertures, les ramenant bien proprement sur la nuque de Pip que je caressai quelques instants. Lorsque je voulus le laisser au calme, son petit corps déjà à moitié somnolant ronchonna, et je revins le cajoler prudemment avec un sourire ensommeillé, avant de laisser tomber ma tête contre un coussin.

- Joyeuse nouvelle année, Merry, souffla Pippin tandis que nous nous endormions tous deux.


End file.
